The present invention relates to a cable-processing machine with a swiveling device for serving processing stations with cable-ends.
The European patent application EP 02405130.2 shows a swiveling device with two swiveling arms for serving a crimping device, wherein the crimping device has a first crimping station and second crimping station, each crimping station being provided with a tool-bench with tool-stations and a crimping press. A cable is advanced by means of a belt-drive, the leading end of the cable being grasped by a first gripper which is arranged on a first swiveling arm, and which takes the cable-end stripped of insulation to the first crimping station. After the leading cable-end has been fitted with a crimped contact, the first swiveling arm moves back in the axis of the belt-drive. Following this, the belt-drive advances the cable further, until the desired length of the cable is attained. A cutting and stripping station cuts the cable-length from the cable, and strips the insulation from the cable-ends. The trailing cable-end of the cable-length is grasped by a second gripper arranged on a second swiveling arm, which takes the trailing cable-end to the second crimping station to be fitted with a crimped contact. With the tool-stations arranged on a turntable, changeover from one type of contact to another type of contact is possible with minimal downtime of the crimping press.
A disadvantage of this known device is that a swiveling arm is needed for each cable-end, even though both cable-ends are subjected to the same processing. Such swiveling devices are mechanically elaborate, and require complex means of control.